


Tumblr Snippets: Sparrington

by Jenavira



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavira/pseuds/Jenavira





	1. hey look, I found a Sparrington snippet in an old notebook from college

Norrington glared across the grand table in the main cabin of the Black Pearl, doing his best to remain awake and indignant. The dark, smirking pirate sitting across from him with his boots on the table was definitely helping. Though, he had to admit, the man had every right to be smug. The pirate crew had practically strolled into the captain’s cabin of the Dauntless; those bloody marines hadn’t even raised the alarm. He’d be lucky if they noticed he was gone before the morning watch.

"It suits you,“ Sparrow said, still smirking. He didn’t seem inclined to continue, so finally James sighed and said, "What does?”

"The chained-and-bound look,“ Sparrow responded, practically leering across the table.

That was really just too much. "If you don’t mind, Sparrow - ”

"Captain,“ the man interrupted, holding up one finger indignantly.

"Captain Sparrow,” James conceded, “I take it that my presence here rather than in the brig indicates a desire to negotiate, in which case - ”

"Not really,“ Sparrow interrupted again, leaning back in his chair and considering an orange.

James blinked. "I beg your pardon.”

"Though the Black Pearl is, of course, the finest ship ever to sail the seven seas, her brig really is not fit for human habitation.“ Sparrow made a face. "Take my word for it. ‘Sides,” he added with an extravagant flourish of hands, “I’ve been somewhat starved for conversation as of late. Lovely crew, mind, but…” Sparrow trailed off with a wiggle of hands and a drink from the bottle of rum that James was beginning to wonder if it would ever run out.

James glared across the table, bringing to bear the full weight of dignity and annoyance accorded to him by twenty years in the British navy. “You mean to say that you are keeping me here, in your cabin, in chains - for company?”

Sparrow smiled at him in what he surely thought was an enchanting manner. “Why not?”


	2. the pirate and the officer

The captain’s cabin of the Dutch merchantman is dark, only a muted light edging its way around the filthy glass and the drawn, ragged curtains. The light of a few lamps from the deck above is little better, but the doorway frames it, shaping it into a spotlight for the slender man crouched on the floor.

Norrington realizes that somewhere in the time between their last meeting and this, he has formed an inaccurate impression of Jack Sparrow. The man in his memory is flighty, foolish, and always, always in motion. That he had had any success at all Norrington had somehow attributed to the aid of others and to his own error. Now, though, Sparrow is very, very still, and the expression on his face as he looks up the blade of Norrington’s sword is not one of fear but of solemn calculation. (The similarity of the scene to that of their first meeting, Norrington knows, is not lost on either of them.) He had not expected to find Sparrow here.

Neither moves, Sparrow frozen with his hands in a chest of silver coins, Norrington steady with the point of his sword at the base of the pirate’s throat.

Just like their first meeting. Nothing like their first meeting. Norrington’s coat is worn and tattered now, the epaulettes gone; the first officer of a merchantman wears no gold lace. If he still stands with all the authority of a King’s officer, it is only out of habit. He still has the authority to hang a pirate on his word, though. The knowledge hangs in the air between them, floating like the dust motes in the sunbeams, waiting for someone to decide what to do with it.


End file.
